1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse opening type separable end stop of a slide fastener, and more particularly to a reverse opening type separable end stop which enables a smooth separable end stop operation by improving a box pin and an insert pin of the reverse opening type separable end stop including a reverse opening type slider, the box pin and the insert pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slide fastener has been used as not only an opening/closing device of an opening portion of clothes or a bag but also a connecting device of carpet or artificial lawn divided to a unit size. Although such a type of slide fastener that can be opened or closed from one end side to the other end side in a longitudinal direction of a fastener chain is a general type, there exists another type which can be opened or closed from both end sides in the longitudinal direction of the fastener chain. In this type of slide fastener, two sliders, that is, an opening type slider and a reverse opening type slider are disposed on its fastener chains, and a box pin and an insert pin are attached to one end of the fastener chain, so that a reverse opening type separable end stop comprised of the reverse opening type slider, box pin and insert pin is mounted.
As a conventional reverse opening separable end stop, one shown in FIG. 16 has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3621040). A recess 118 is provided on a side surface of the insert pin 104 and a small piece 122 is provided projectingly on a side surface of the box pin 103 opposing the side surface of the insert pin 104, so that the small piece 122 can be inserted into the recess 118 when the box pin 103 and the insert pin 104 are inserted into the reverse opening type slider 101. A rising slope 117 is formed from a front end of the insert pin 104 toward its proximal end side. When the insert pin 104 is inserted into the reverse opening type slider 101, the slope 117 of the insert pin 104 makes contact with a locking pawl 135 provided on the reverse opening type slider 101, and as the insert pin 104 is moved, the insert pin 104 pushes up the locking pawl 135, so that the locking pawl 135 can ride on a top surface of the insert pin 104. A concave portion 113 in which the locking pawl 135 pushed up to the top surface of the insert pin 104 can be inserted is provided on the proximal end side of the insert pin 104 relative to the slope 117, that is, at a position adjacent to the fastener element. With the insert pin 104 inserted into the reverse opening type slider 101, the locking pawl 135 is held in the concave portion 113. Further, a slope 120 for the locking pawl 135′ of the opening type slider 102 to ride on a top surface of the box pin 103 is formed on the proximal end of the box pin 103.
Recently, the slide fastener provided with the reverse opening separable end stop has been mounted to articles in various fields and additionally, mounted in different usage style from a conventional usage style. According to the conventional usage style, when the slide fastener is attached to an article, the reverse opening separable end stop has been disposed on a bottom side of the article. According to a new usage style, on the other hand, the reverse opening separable end stop has been disposed on an upper side of an article, for example, an over pants which a skier wears.
When the insert pin is inserted into the reverse opening type slider in the reverse opening separable end stop of the slide fastener shown in FIG. 16, the locking pawl of the reverse opening type slider is fitted into the concave portion formed in the top surface of the insert pin and maintained. When the reverse opening separable end stop is disposed on an upper side of an article, the reverse opening type slider swings during usage, so that it may be about to move downward of the article due to its own weight, that is, move freely in a direction of departing from the box pin and the insert pin. However, the insert pin and box pin do not have a function of stopping a movement of the reverse opening type slider, and there occurs a problem that the fastener elements may be separated naturally without any intentional operation of the reverse opening type slider.